Trascontinental
by Petit Nash
Summary: Los diversos caminos de la vida llevan a Hotch a un trabajo a Londres, ha pasado el tiempo, allá todo es diferente... y al encontrarla, ella también es diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A**. Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les dejo una nueva historia, ubicada después de la marcha de Emily... hace mucho que me la pidieron y finalmente la voy cumpliendo, para Jessica.

**1- Volar alto**

Londres era en muchos aspectos parecido a su hogar y en otros muchísimos aspectos muy diferente, no sabía ni que pensar, no iba a decidir aún si eso era bueno o no, tendría que irse haciendo a la idea de que estaba en un sitio nuevo y diferente, que él había elegido hacer eso y tenía que ir asumiendo el clima, las costumbres y muchas cosas de un país extranjero. Incluyendo que estaba solo.

Hotch había decidido hacer ese viaje, esa transferencia temporal a Londres, probar trabajar al menos un tiempo en otro sitio, para renovarse, para cambiar cosas y tal vez un poco para huir de las cosas que ya no estaban bien. Sonaba cobarde y extraño viniendo de él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

El cambio se lo habían ofrecido un par de veces para poder implementar su sistema de perfiles con la oficina de Londres, era una oferta muy interesante; y las cosas en la UAC habían tenido sus altibajos, pero todo estaba bien, estable, el equipo trabajaba bien y Strauss había contratado a algunos aprendices para apoyar, de modo que su ausencia no iba a perjudicar el trabajo; también estaba su ruptura con Beth, algo dramática, pero la relación ya no iba a ningún lado; y de cualquier modo Jack ya pasaba mucho tiempo con Jessica en lugar de con él... De pronto sentía que necesitaba cambiar algo, que tenía que aceptar esa propuesta, le gustaba.

Así que ya estaba en Londres y estaría ahí por varios meses, al menos seis para ese trabajo, y volvería un tiempo a casa, antes de que se decidiera si su presencia en Londres sería necesaria por un año más, entonces él y Jack tendría que decidir que harían, ya sería cosa de familia... Apenas llevaba unas tres semanas ahí y ya estaba pensando en el futuro, aunque fuera en una ciudad que aún le era bastante desconocida.

Trabajaba de 9 a 5, básicamente un buen horario de oficina, tenía a su cargo varias personas y tenía que encargarse de enseñar lo fundamental de perfiles, aunque ya tenían un buen conocimiento sobre perfiles, lo que él conocía tras sus años en la UAC brindaba nuevas perspectivas, incluso podía ser que terminará haciéndose cargo de esa unidad y unas aledañas. Tenía futuro. Diario llamaba a Jack, a menos que Jessica lo hubiera llevado de paseo o algo así; y muy a menudo se comunicaba con el equipo.

-Agente Hotchner...- un asistente lo llamó- tenemos el reporte de el último caso, creo que hemos resuelto esto en tiempo record-

-Revisaré eso ahora...- dijo él tomando el expediente que le tendía el asistente, el quinto de los casos que se pretendía resolver con perfiles- parece que todo esta en orden...- declaró algo sorprendido, los otros casos no habían marchado tan bien en realidad- me parece que esta perfecto, debo felicitarlos por este trabajo Agente Duncan... creo que eso nos dejará con la tarde libre-

-¿De verdad?- el agente joven se sorprendió, Aarón Hotchner no solía ser tan flexible

-Sí, tengo que reconocer que este es un buen trabajo y se notan los cambios, así que los premiare con eso, pueden irse ya- dijo él mirando el reloj, no eran ni las 3- creo que es todo agente Duncan, los veré el lunes-

Hotch no era flexible con los horarios, pero era viernes, el trabajo ya estaba hecho y muy bien, no tenía más trabajo pendiente para los otros agentes esa semana, además él también estaba cansado y quería tomarse unas horas ese día antes de su junta del siguiente día. En ese momento lamentaba haber aceptado los reportes y trabajo extra de los sábados... aunque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No había buen tiempo para conocer los alrededores de Londres, el tiempo estaba más lluvioso que de costumbre y eso ya era decir.

Terminó sus expediente importantes pronto, se quedo unos minutos de más esperando, en silencio, extrañaba al equipo en ese momento, no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de soledad, pero estaba en un sitio donde no conocía a nadie. No sabía si era buena hora para llamar a la UAC y no tenía nada original que decir; Jack estaba con unos primos, Jessica se lo había dicho un par de días antes, así que no podía llamarlo. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

Caminó bajo su paraguas en dirección a su departamento, había rentado un amplio departamento a unos treinta minutos del trabajo, una zona tranquila; llovía levemente así que se detuvo a comprar un café, era temprano aún, pero ya empezaba a oscurecer por la temporada del año.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la tienda y miró un momento la lluvia, meditando, necesitaba algo con que relajarse, con que no sentirse tan solo en ese nuevo empleo... Se distrajo, fue su culpa, debía admitirlo, por eso al moverse chocó contra una mujer y ambos cafés cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo. Ambos dieron un paso atrás, los zapatos de ella habían quedado empapados por el café, pero él sólo tenía una salpicadura.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa- se disculpó él con ella y fue entonces cuando la miro.

Y se quedo en shock.

-¿Hotch?-

-¿Emily?-

Era ella, definitivamente era ella, pero al mismo tiempo era otra, era una mujer diferente a Emily aunque aun era la misma, llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, elegante y formal, pero coqueto, corto, muy femenino, los tacones altos que debían ser impecables cuando no estaban llenos de café, su cabello era más largo, castaño, medio sujeto con un prendedor de plata, aretes largos y un collar de plata que coronaba un pequeño dije, el maquillaje tan impecable como siempre... se veía, diferente, increíble, perfecta.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurró él y en realidad le costaba creer que por casualidad justamente había chocado con ella

-Ni yo, ¿qué haces aquí? Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar, yo...- ella sonrió y lo abrazó, eso también era nuevo, una Emily más efusiva, confiada y cercana- es maravilloso, Hotch-

-Pues es una larga historia- dijo él sin saber como debía tratar a esta nueva Emily

-Porque no me cuentas, tengo tiempo ahora mismo- contestó ella- sólo déjame ir a conseguir otro café para ambos...-

-Al menos déjame invitarte el café yo, es lo menos que debería hacer y luego busquemos un sitio para platicar a gusto un buen rato- le ofreció él

-Eso me encantaría- dijo ella dedicándole una brillante sonrisa

Hotch la miró un tanto anonadado antes de decidirse a ir por café... ¿era posible que hasta su sonrisa fuera más brillante y encantadora? Definitivamente su estancia en Londres estaba mejorando muchísimo en ese momento. Sonrió.


	2. Nuevos destinos

**2- Nuevo destino**

Con dos vasos de café caliente en mano caminaron juntos hasta un parque no muy lejano donde Emily conocía un sitio comodo donde platicar tranquilamente, caminaban lado a lado con normalidad, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, lo único que indicaba que había algo novedoso en ese encuentro y esa caminata era el modo en que Hotch miraba a Emily, sin parar, como si mirara un espejismo... evidentemente estaba fascinado, aunque hubiera sido el último en admitirlo.

En el rincón de parque seleccionado por Emily no había nadie, protegido por los arbustos y en un punto algo alejado del sendero, se encontraba incluso escondido para la lluvia, por los pocos rastros de agua que se encontraban. Emily se sentó en una de las pocas bancas que había y con una sola mirada invitó a Hotch a sentarse a su lado. Él sólo se detuvo media fracción de segundo antes de sentarse junto a ella.

-Ahora sí... tienes que contarme porque tengo el placer de tenerte aquí en Londres- dijo Emily sonriendo

-Pues... en realidad es por trabajo- contestó Hotch que seguía examinando a esa nueva Emily con la mirada y cada vez le gustaba más lo que encontraba

-Siempre estas trabajando, eso es un desastre- dijo ella y se rió- si no estuvieras trabajando todo el tiempo serías el hombre ideal- rió de nuevo y lo miró- pero bueno, más detalles, ¿trabajo en donde? ¿por qué? ¿haciendo qué?-

-Demasiadas preguntas...- contestó él- pero bueno, estoy a cargo de el nuevo proyecto de hacer una unidad de perfiladores aquí, me llamaron un par de veces para que encabezará el proyecto y bueno... después de mucho pensarlo decidí venir-

-¿De verdad?- Emily parecía genuinamente sorprendida- No lo tomes a mal, eres un perfilador francamente increíble, el mejor que he conocido y conoceré, pero me cuesta creer que dejaste DC, al equipo, todo y te viniste para acá-

-Porque seguramente nadie hace eso ¿verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo él

-Bueno, bueno... de acuerdo, yo lo hice y no debería criticar, pero... es diferente Hotch, vidas totalmente opuestas, tú eras jefe, tienes un hijo, una novia...-

De pronto el semblante de Hotch cambió por un segundo, se ensombreció ligeramente y Emily dejo de hablar, advirtiendo que definitivamente se había perdido de algo importante en la vida de Hotch. Se quedó callada un minuto, barajando todas las posibilidades, rememorando con exactitud sus palabras... ¿una novia? En ese momento se le ocurrió su error al dar por sentado todo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al fin

-Pues hace un tiempo que no tengo ya novia- declaró él

-Lo siento-

-Yo no- contestó él y la miró fijamente- las cosas no estaban nada bien, no sentía que tuviera ninguna conexión con ella, al final no sabía que me unía a ella, no veía que tuviéramos futuro juntos... el problema es que las cosas entre nosotros terminaron muy mal, fue bastante malo y ella no tomó a bien que decidiera dejarla-

-No puedes culparla en absoluto por molestarse- interrumpió Emily

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-No creo que sea fácil para ninguna mujer en el mundo que tú la abandones, eso si que debe ser una perdida tremenda para cualquiera, no se encuentran hombres así de buenos en el mundo y mira que yo sé de eso, no puedes culparla de querer retenerte un poco más- dijo ella y lo decía de corazón

Hotch se quedó sin saber que decir, la miró pero no se sintió capaz de articular palabra, se dio cuenta de que probablemente era la primera vez en la vida que Emily le hacía un cumplido de tal magnitud, tan fuerte y con tal sinceridad; la primera vez que Emily lo halagaba como hombre, no como jefe o compañero de trabajo. Probablemente la antigua Emily no habría hecho eso... o tal vez sí, en circunstancias como esa, donde estuvieran solos y cerca. No podía saberlo. Pero le gustaba.

Para su suerte en ese momento sonó el celular de Emily y no tuvo que contestarle nada, ella alcanzó a decir un breve "perdón, de verdad tengo que contestar" antes de tomar el teléfono; ella contestaba con calma la llamada, pero con la voz muy firme, evidentemente era una llamada de trabajo y ella actuaba como toda una jefa... En un momento de la llamada, mientras escuchaba quien sabe que al otro lado de la línea, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que sintiera que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho... esa nueva Emily era más coqueta, más atrevida incluso, y definitivamente eso le estaba fascinando.

Ella se quedó hablando durante unos minutos, corroborando algunas fechas, horas y datos así, él no escuchaba realmente, se dio el lujo momentáneo de mirarla con atención, de nuevamente sondearla en su totalidad; supuso que le pagaban bien en el trabajo, los zapatos eran de marca, los aretes y el collar de plata pura; suponía que no tenía novio o mucha vida social si podía darse el lujo de encontrarlo y dedicarle la tarde; probablemente muchos de los traumas que la habían llevado a dejar DC estaban resueltos en su mayoría, ya que se veía más desenvuelta, incluso podía ser que a eso se debiera que se viera mucho más femenina. Podía ser que hubiera adelgazado un poco, pero no podía asegurarlo porque una vez que miraba su cuerpo simplemente se daba cuenta de que era muy muy guapa.

-Lo siento- dijo ella al colgar- quieren que este en una junta mañana temprano y aún debo enviar unos correos... Esto de ser jefa no es tan divertido-

-Te entiendo perfectamente, lastima que eso interrumpió nuestra tarde- dijo él y realmente lo lamentaba

-También yo... – dijo ella preparándose para irse- pero... ¿tienes planes mañana?-

-Pues de hecho también tengo que estar en una junta, pero es temprano y no es gran cosa- le contestó él

-Pues supongo que no conoces mucha gente ni nada por el estilo, así que... ¿qué dices si cenamos juntos mañana?- propuso ella

-Me encantaría eso- contestó él sonriendo- ¿pasó a buscarte?-

-Llámame como a las 5 y nos vemos- dijo Emily y le dio una tarjeta con su nuevo número de celular

Hotch tomó la tarjeta y sonrió, le gustaba mucho la perspectiva de tener de nuevo a Emily en su vida. Caminó con ella fuera del parque, nuevamente en silencio, cada uno lamentaba esa interrupción cuando apenas habían empezado a hablar... y sobre todo a sincerarse. Hotch sintió el deseo de tomarle la mano, pero se reprimió, apenas había vuelto a encontrarla, no era el momento para eso. Cuando finalmente llegaron a una avenida para que Emily tomará un taxi se miraron de frente.

Ella le sonrió, le gustaba ese reencuentro, ver de nuevo a Hotch la hacía sentir como de vuelta en casa. Él era realmente una parte importante de su vida, algo del pasado, pero que también quería en su futuro. La idea de que él estuviera ahí, cerca de ella, que sólo estuvieran ellos dos era grandiosa. Si él sólo la conocía a ella podrían estar cerca, podrían volver a relacionarse y ya no tenía que ser una relación de trabajo, él ya no era más su jefe... era su amigo.

-Te llamó mañana entonces- le dijo él cuando ella alargó la mano para parar un taxi

-Estaré esperando- dijo y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla

Cuando Emily se fue Hotch se quedó un rato en el mismo sitio, mirando todo alrededor, simplemente sonriendo; de pronto se soltó de nuevo la lluvia y supo que era hora de volver a su departamento, sin embargo, por primera vez le pareció que la ciudad era más bonita y que tenía muchas ganas de que llegará el día siguiente... El resto de la tarde no pudo dejar de pensar en Emily, en encontrarla, en como lo había abrazado, en su nuevo look, en su sonrisa, en la sensualidad que desprendía su cuerpo... y en las ganas que tenía de volver a verla, a escucharla, a tocarla... Y esos pensamientos se negaron a dejar su mente a partir de ese momento.


	3. Primera escala

**N.A.** Hola a todos, mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza. Espero les guste. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews :D

**3- Primera escala**

Hotch no se dio realmente cuenta de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo hasta que se descubrió sin entender que pasaba realmente en su junta, y eso que él era el encargado de dirigirla y explicar todo, los avances que había hecho, los objetivos de crear una unidad de perfiles, todo... y sin embargo ya no sabía ni que decía.

Una oportuna llamada le dio la oportunidad perfecta de escaparse de su junta al menos un momento, necesitaba aire, necesitaba desesperadamente aclarar su mente... Contestó la llamada tratando de entender porque estaba distraído, quería pensar que era el cansancio, la extrañeza aún de esa ciudad, o algo así, pero sabía que no se podía engañar a si mismo, estaba pensando en ver a Emily.

Desde el encuentro casual la tarde anterior apenas había pensado en otra cosa. La morena se le había incrustado totalmente en la mente y parecía que no se movería de ahí. Hotch estaba sorprendido aún del cambio que Londres había hecho en ella, como si Emily flotará en otro mundo, un mundo mejor, más sencillo, un mundo ajeno a todo lo demás y temía que además fuera totalmente ajeno a él.

Resignado finalmente volvió a su junta y se obligó a no pensar en Emily, cada vez que sus pensamientos volarán a ella se daría un pellizco a ver si eso ayudaba a centrarse... Tres horas más tarde salió de su reunión con el brazo totalmente adolorido de tantos pellizcos, pero al menos no había parecido demasiado disperso y al parecer sus nuevos jefes y compañeros veían muchas posibilidades en su unidad. Su futuro en Londres se veía alentador y eso lo ponía francamente nervioso.

Aún tenía unas horas antes de tener que llamar a Emily, mismas que aprovecho para comer, revisar bien los resultados de su junta y volver a su departamento para llamar a Jack. Sin embargo no paraba de mirar el reloj cada tanto, de tanto estrés iba a volverse loco, no podía creer que todo eso era por Emily. Y no porque Emily no fuera increíble, guapísima y encantadora, sino porque nunca la había visto de ese modo, en casa nunca había sido así, aunque la encontraba bellísima nunca lo había puesto así de nervioso.

Desde media hora antes de las cinco tomó el teléfono y la tarjeta con el número de Emily a la espera del momento de llamarla, sin embargo justo un par de minutos antes de las cinco, cuando se preguntaba si era mejor llamar exactamente o retrasarse unos minutos, el teléfono sonó anunciando justamente a Emily. Casi tiró el teléfono de la sorpresa y contestó nerviosamente.

-¿Emily?-

-Hola, Aarón- contestó ella con un tono curioso en la voz- espero no interrumpirte en nada, pero acabe unos minutos antes y decidí que no había porque esperar a la hora exacta- soltó una pequeña risa

-Me da gusto que llames- contestó él percibiendo un ligero nerviosismo en ella, guardo silencio un momento dudando- entonces ¿te veo para cenar?-

-Claro que sí, justo quería que confirmáramos, quería saber si no habías hecho otro plan o algo así- dijo ella

-Emily... ¿crees que pueda planear algo mejor que verte?- preguntó él sonriendo y al escuchar la risa de Emily supuso que tal vez había sido una respuesta algo atrevida

-Pues sinceramente espero que no- contestó ella- así que, vamos a cenar juntos... te veo en una hora o algo así ¿no?-

-Yo paso a buscarte- contestó él- exactamente en una hora estaré por ti-

Cuando colgaron el teléfono Hotch no pudo evitar sonreir con nerviosismo, estaba francamente emocionado de ese reencuentro, cuando trabajaban juntos habían hecho muy pocas cosas fuera del trabajo, en general además eran cosas con todo el equipo, ellos dos apenas habían compartido conversaciones, cierto que algunas habían sido muy personales, pero realmente nunca habían compartido nada más, nada intimo, nada cercano, nada de cenas o salidas o cosas de ese estilo, no sin el equipo al menos. Era la primera vez que compartían algo así.

Hotch se arregló y llamó para pedir un taxi, aún no conducía en Londres, pensó durante un rato si debía llevar flores o algo así, pero eso sonaba demasiado a una cita y no era una cita ¿o lo era?... el mero pensamiento lo incomodo. Pero resistió. Tomó aire y finalmente salió... Cuando estaba por tomar su taxi le llegó un mensaje de Emily: "Me ha retrasado algo, ¿puedes pasar a mi trabajo por mi? Prometo que será un segundo"

Hotch sonrió y contestó. Iría directamente a la oficina de Emily, eso terminó por convencerlo de no llevar flores, sería muy extraño para ambos... Tardó casi 30 minutos en llegar. Nunca había estado en la nueva oficina de Emily, pero desde el primer momento supo que quedaría impresionado por todo ello, también el edificio tenía ese aire impresionante y novedoso que había visto en Emily. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Disculpe, vengo a ver a Emily Prentiss- dijo en recepción a una ocupada señorita

-Buenas tardes, ¿tiene cita?- preguntó la mujer

-No exactamente pero ella me esta esperando- contestó Hotch

-Un momento...- levantó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente- ¿su nombre?-

-Aarón Hotchner-

-Un momento...- hubo un silencio y luego la mujer habló al teléfono- ¿si?, buscan a la jefa, si a la agente Prentiss... Aarón Hotchner... ¿sabes si...? de acuerdo- colgó el teléfono y nuevamente se dirigió a Hotch- puede pasar, lo estan esperando... Tercer piso-

-Gracias- contestó Hotch quedamente

Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras avanzaba, mientras entraba en el elevador, sentía sus manos sudando, estaba nervioso, ansioso... Recordó en ese momento cuando conoció a Emily, la primera vez que compartieron una conversación personal, la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre, sus sonrisas, todos esos años que habían compartido en la UAC, sonrió con nostalgia... y pese a todo nunca la había mirado de ese modo, con esa ansiedad, como si ella fuera una luz en medio de todo, no podía apartar la vista de ella. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza al llegar al tercer piso... y entonces se detuvo.

Por un instante su corazón se detuvo al abrirse las puertas. Emily ya lo esperaba ahí. Llevaba un traje de falda blanco con ligeros toques de color rojo, tacones altos, el cabello recogido, aretes de oro... su corazón se detuvo, le faltaba el aire totalmente, nunca la había visto así y se sentía incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Ya no era la misma Emily, o era que él tampoco era el mismo... Pero estaba como hechizado. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó para recibirlo.

-Gracias por venir, Aarón- dijo ella, a Hotch le encantaba como decía su nombre- lamentó el cambio en el plan, llamaron de repente y bueno... este trabajo-

-Lo entiendo- contestó él mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo para caminar juntos

-Lo sé- contestó Emily sonriendo- nadie puede entenderme como tú, especialmente ahora, acompáñame a mi oficina, espero liberar esto rápidamente-

La acompaño en silencio, estaba incapaz de hablar, sólo la miraba... interactuaba con las personas alrededor decidida, sonriente, firme, se movía con confianza, como si conociera cada centímetro del lugar, hasta su andar era diferente. A Hotch le pareció que ella había nacido para caminar por esos pasillos, para hablar con esa gente, para verse de ese modo, tan increíble. En eso una secretaria se acercó corriendo a ella.

-Emily... acaba de llegar esto de la oficina de Escocia- le dijo preocupada- creo que es urgente-

-¿Justo ahora, Mandy?- Emily miró un segundo a Hotch preocupada mientras contestaba a la que debía ser su asistente- ¿tiene que resolverse ahora?-

-A nadie le gusta que le arruinen su fin de semana o su cita, pero creo que si urge-

Hotch sintió un nudo en su estomago cuando aquella chica uso la palabra "cita", pero no pareció que Emily reaccionará a eso. Estaba sorprendido. Dejo de prestar atención a la conversación, preguntándose cuando había visto por última vez actuar a Emily con esa naturalidad y precisión, no la había visto así de relajada en mucho tiempo.

-Perdona, Aarón- le dijo de pronto y él se sobresaltó- no esperaba que llegará esto justo ahora, el día se ha complicado cada vez más... y no quiero arruinar la noche, pero...-

-Emily no te preocupes- la cortó él- ¿qué te parece si pedimos algo para cenar aquí y veo si puedo ayudarte con esto?-

Emily lo miró fijamente, sonrió ligeramente y llevó una mano cuidadosamente a la mejilla de Hotch, haciendo que él sintiera un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, amplió su sonrisa notoriamente.

-Me encantaría eso- contestó ella

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó él sin poder contenerse

-Nada... sólo quería comprobar que fueras real- contestó ella y le guiñó un ojo

Hotch se sonrojó ligeramente y siguió a Emily a su oficina. Estaba sorprendido, porque ella también era real.


	4. Aterrizaje de emergencia

**N.A**. Hola a todos, aquí va la continuación, espero que les guste... lamento la tardanza, este capítulo va para todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, gracias. Para: Lady Lunera, sycb, mymychaacm, Judith, Mariam y Guest. Espero que les siga gustando.

**4- Aterrizaje de emergencia**

Se quedaron toda la noche en la oficina de Emily, y aunque todo el trabajo que ella tenía pendiente los tuvo ocupados casi hasta las 11 de la noche, pasaron más tiempo hablando y riendo que otra cosa. Terminaron la comida hindú que había ordenado cuando ya no quedaba nadie más en el edificio y se quedaron ahí aún más tiempo. Alrededor de la medianoche Mandy, la asistente de Emily, se acercó a la oficina, pero los encontró tan ensimismados hablando que no quiso interrumpir, simplemente tomó los archivos terminados con cuidado y se fue sin despedirse. Emily y Hotch no se dieron cuenta.

Era como si quisieran ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas en esa misma noche, como si la noción del tiempo ya no existiera. No paraban de hablar, de sonreír, de reír, de acercarse... nunca habían estado tan cerca, ni se habían sentido tan íntimos en la vida. Era como si no fueran los mismos, como si se estuvieran conociendo por primera vez y a la vez como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Finalmente, cerca de las dos de la mañana, se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos, mientras recuperaban el aire tras una gran carcajada. Se miraron un momento y sonrieron... Hotch entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, sentados en el sofá de la oficina de Emily lado a lado, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Emily contra él y aspiró su perfume, demasiado cerca, entonces se puso nervioso... La miró un segundo a los ojos, le parecieron los dos ojos más bellos del universo... demasiado nervioso.

Y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada.

-Me gusta tu oficina-dijo de pronto él mirando alrededor y tratando de establecer distancia

-Gracias- contestó Emily un poco sorprendida

-De verdad, es espaciosa y tan elegante- completó él sin saber que más decir

-Puedes venir cuando quieras- contestó Emily y le sonrió- eres más que bienvenido a mi oficina en cualquier momento-

Hotch quiso contestar algo pero se quedo sin palabras, ¿por qué la sonrisa de Emily era tan increíble?, ¿siempre había sido así? No pudo evitar preguntárselo, tal vez sí, era la misma sonrisa, pero... ¿verdaderamente siempre había sido así de sensual al sonreír?, y si era así ¿cómo es que nunca antes se había fijado en ella?... estaba poniéndose más nervioso, una parte de él quería alejarse en ese instante, como un instinto de supervivencia y otra parte quería no separarse de Emily, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, del calor de su cuerpo... Se levantó del sillón de golpe.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Emily confundida

-Sí, sí..- contestó Hotch velozmente- pero... ya es tarde- era la primera vez que se fijaba en la hora- será mejor que me vaya... – seguía nervioso

-Aarón- Emily lo detuvo y se puso de pie- son las dos de la mañana, explícame exactamente como piensas irte de aquí a esta hora...-

-Pues yo... yo...- Hotch balbuceó nervioso- puedo llamar un taxi o... o podría caminar-

Emily se rió con aquello, su risa parecía tan fresca a pesar de que era muy tarde, a pesar de que había trabajado todo el día, que Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba fuera de su zona de confort con ella, se sentía como perdido y a la vez, le parecía que estaba en el mejor sitio. Ella lo descontrolaba, en todos los años que habían trabajado juntos no recordaba haberse sentido así. Su risa era tan increíble

-Me encanta cuando ríes- dijo él sin pensarlo, al instante se sintió atrevido

-Pues a mi me gustaría escucharte oír más seguido- le contestó ella- venga, déjame llevarte a casa-

-Emily no tienes que molestarte...- empezó él y ella de pronto le puso un dedo en los labios, Hotch sintió que el corazón le saltaba, la piel de Emily era tan suave, le hubiera gustado besar su dedo, su mano, acercarse aún más a ella, pero se contuvo, sus nervios no lo dejaban moverse

-Deja de replicar, es de madrugada y te llevará yo. De cualquier modo ya no es día de trabajo y me quedaré en la cama toda la mañana- sonrió

-Gracias, Emily- sólo pudo contestar él

Salieron de la oficina lado a lado, sin decir nada, estaba todo sólo y oscuro, Hotch se sorprendió incluso de que aún hubiera luz, elevadores y puertas abiertas en el piso, se imagino que no era tan raro que Emily se quedará hasta tarde, eso no le gustaba, no quería imaginar a Emily estresada trabajando hasta la medianoche, para luego volver a una casa vacía y pensar en el trabajo únicamente... tal vez no quería eso para ella, por que él mismo había llevado esa vida mucho tiempo. Y ella no parecía ese tipo de persona, se veía tan diferente, tan fresca, tan... Emily no podía ser ese tipo de persona, no debía, merecía algo mejor, si él pudiera... si estuviera en su mano, él estaría ahí para ella siempre, para ayudarla como esa noche, para hacerla reír, para que nunca se sintiera sola... Ese pensamiento le pareció muy fuerte. Se estremeció.

Pero Emily le parecía muy tranquila. O Hotch no podía percibir más de ella esa noche, estaba tenso, confundido, no quería perfilar a Emily, pero especialmente... no podía, no sabía como hacerlo, le costaba ser objetivo. Cuando llegaron al auto de Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba intranquilo, sus manos sudaban y no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su compañera. Algo estaba por pasar... o más bien, algo estaba ya pasando ahí.

El silencio durante el trayecto al departamento de Hotch fue permanente, no incomodo, pero si algo sorprendente después de lo mucho que habían estado hablando toda la noche. Cuando se acercaban a su destino empezó a llover, de golpe se soltó una tormenta, a Hotch le fastidiaba eso de Londres, como el tiempo podía enloquecer de un segundo a otro. Estacionaron enfrente del edificio en silencio, miraron por la ventana, definitivamente la lluvia ya no iba a detenerse.

-Creo que tengo un paraguas en el asiento de atrás- comentó Emily mirando la lluvia- te lo prestó para que puedas bajar, para que no quedes totalmente empapado... porque si esperamos a que pare la lluvia tendremos que pasar la noche en el auto-

-No suena terrible- contestó él en automático y quiso arrepentirse al instante

Pero Emily sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y buscó el paraguas en cuestión, Hotch no podía creer que estaban juntos a esas horas de la madrugada, tan tranquilos, tan juntos y que lo sentía como algo natural. Emily interrumpió sus divagaciones entregándole el paraguas en cuestión. Hotch se quedó pasmado un segundo, en realidad no quería irse, no quería alejarse de ella...

-¿Y qué harás tú?- preguntó Hotch

-Irme a casa, por supuesto- contestó Emily

-Con esta lluvia, no creo que sea buena idea que manejes en la tormenta, no me quedaría tranquilo con eso- dijo él nerviosamente

-¿Y que quieres que haga entonces?-

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?- preguntó él y supo al instante lo sugerente que podía sonar eso, pero no lo corrigió

-No tienes que preocuparte, Aarón- contestó ella sin dejar de toquetearse el pelo nerviosamente

-Emily, preferiría mil veces hacerte un espacio en el departamento, que correr el riesgo de que te pase algo con la lluvia- le contestó él mirándola fijamente- no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta-

-Mmmm... de acuerdo- contestó al final ella

Bajaron del auto juntos, se cubrieron con el mismo paraguas, como era pequeño se juntaron para cubrirse bien y Emily tomó el brazo de Hotch y él sonrió ligeramente. Aunque cerraron el paraguas al entrar al edificio ya no se soltaron. Y Hotch supo que estaba pasando algo grande, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Entraron juntos al departamento de Hotch.

Mientras Hotch encendía las luces y buscaba donde dejar el paraguas, Emily analizó el departamento con la mirada, parecía que Hotch no tenía demasiadas cosas y tal vez que incluso no había ni terminado de desempacar. Hotch la miró mientras ella iba evaluando el lugar.

-Lamento el desorden- dijo él

-No te preocupes... aunque no es el más ordenado departamento que he visto- comentó ella

-No suele serlo en realidad, ni acogedor ni nada por el estilo-

-No importa...-

-Pero hoy la compañía es infinitamente mejor- dijo él mirándola

-Creo me va a agradar quedarme aquí- sonrió ella y se acercó a él

Hotch supo al instante que estaba pasando, que iba a pasar y por su cabeza pasaron mil razones para alejarse, para parar, por lo que eso era mala idea. Pero le importaba poco en ese justo instante. Podía detenerse, lo sabía, pero tomó por la cintura a Emily y la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, y cuando sintió a Emily besándolo de vuelta supo que no podía detenerse, que no quería detenerse.


	5. Vuelo nocturno

**5- Vuelo nocturno**

Hotch supo que ninguna sensación se iba comparar con ese beso, con la intensidad y la pasión liberada en ese beso, pero la sensación de llevar a Emily a la cama era aún mejor, superaba todas las expectativas... Los besos y caricias cada vez se iban superando. No le interesaba en loo más mínimo lo que existiera fuera de esa habitación, fuera de ese momento, sólo quería poder disfrutar del tacto, el aroma y el sabor de Emily. Y ella... era aún más hermosa, sensual y apasionada de lo que se imaginaba. Era como si esa tierra hubiera dejado salir lo más intenso de Emily y Hotch quería aprovecharlo hasta la última gota.

Besando cada parte del cuerpo de Emily se fue dejando llevar por una sensación de placer que creía nunca haber sentido, escuchaba la respiración agitada de Emily y lo único que quería era seguir, alargar ese momento eternamente, seguir escuchando a la bella Emily repetir su nombre... No se reconocía a si mismo y tampoco a ella, no se parecían a lo que habían sido un año antes en la UAC. Por un momento temió que esos pensamientos fueran tan fuertes que lo apartaran del momento, pero justo ese instante Emily lo eligió para susurrarle al oído

-No te imaginas cuanto tiempo estuve deseando esto, Aarón- dijo ella con la voz cargada de urgencia

-¿Demasiado tiempo, hermosa?-

-Creo que desde que te conozco he querido que me llevaras a la cama, Aarón- que sugerente era el tono de su voz, que sensual, que ansiosa, él no podía evitar llenarse de más pasión y más ansias con cada palabra

-Pues... creo que hace años que me preguntaba que tan maravilloso sería hacerte mía, Emily- dijo él entre besos en el cuello

-Entonces debo decirte un secreto, Aarón- dijo ella cambiando de posición para quedar sobre é... le recorrió con besos la clavícula, el cuello, para finalmente mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja antes de conversar- soy tuya, Aarón, absolutamente tuya... y quiero que toda esta noche sea una prueba de ello-

Las palabras de Emily tuvieron efecto inmediato en Hotch, no se separo de ella en toda la noche... después de hacer el amor cuatro veces se quedaron dormidos casi a las siete de la mañana, sus cuerpos estaban enredados con el del otro, no les importo el desorden que habían hecho ni lo que pudiera pensar al despertar.

Hotch despertó en algún momento sin saber exactamente por qué, se sentía extraño, miró alrededor desconcertado, estaba oscuro, fue lo primero que le extraño, pero más aún fue el descubrir que estaba solo... intentó sondear su habitación con la mirada pero estaba muy oscuro, miró el reloj, eran las 11, lo que significaba que, a menos que hubiera dormido por más de doce horas, no tendría porque estar tan oscuro, eso no tenía sentido, aunque tal vez seguía medio dormido...

Se le ocurrió que todo eso había sido un sueño, que había tenido el sueño más increíble del universo, que había soñado con Emily, que había saboreado y disfrutado de la bella Emily Prentiss en sueños. Y le pareció la explicación más sensata. Tal vez aún no la había visto, tal vez había soñado todo el día y los acontecimientos. En ese caso había sido el mejor sueño de su vida. Aún podía sentir el sabor de Emily en la boca.

Podía saborearla... se detuvo, eso no podía ser un sueño. Trató nuevamente de sondear la oscuridad, se sentó en la cama, en la mesa de noche junto a la lámpara y el reloj se encontró un collar y un par de aretes, eran de ella, los recordaba, Emily se los había quitado mientras tomaban un respiro, ella se había estirado para dejarlos y él había aprovechado para ir besando su cuello descubierto. No podía haber sido un sueño.

Decidió levantarse, buscar su ropa e intentar encontrar a Emily, no era posible que ella se hubiera ido así nada más, no después de la noche que habían pasado juntos... pero justo cuando iba a levantarse, Emily entró por la puerta de la habitación, por un instante Hotch se quedó sin aliento al verla entrar, tan natural, cubierta apenas por una camisa, despeinada y sin maquillaje. Le encantaba.

Emily sonrió.

-Hola...- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla, comiéndosela con la mirada- ¿dónde estabas?-

-La luz no me dejaba dormir bien, así que decidí cerrar las cortinas y todo lo que dejará entrar la luz...- contestó Emily

-Eso explica esta oscuridad- dijo él mientras Emily se sentaba en la cama junto a él

-Es como nuestra noche privada en pleno día..- le dijo ella

-Esta bien, aunque me sorprendió no encontrarte-

-¿Temías que hubiera escapado?- preguntó ella

-Temía que hubieras sido un sueño- contestó él

-Me da gusto que no lo sea- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar a Hotch

Se besaron durante unos minutos, sencillamente compartieron el sabor de sus labios, no con la pasión arrebatadora de la madrugada, era simplemente un amor callado, una necesidad silenciosa pero paciente de sentirse juntos. Hotch tomó a Emily por la cintura para acercarla a él... seguía sin creer que todo eso era real, que realmente estaba pasando, que estaba ahí juntos, que al menos en esos momentos Emily estaba sólo para él.

-¿Crees que deberíamos levantarnos ya?- preguntó Hotch al cabo de unos momentos

No es que quisiera levantarse, de hecho estaba muy cómodo con Emily a su lado, se sentía adormilado también, quería vivir eternamente en ese paraíso cálido y suave, donde la piel de Emily estaba a su alcance, donde los labios de la bella morena estaban totalmente a su disposición, pero en parte quería saber que pasaría con ellos una vez que se levantaran, cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse con el mundo real, quería saber si esa noche era algo más. Si lo que acababa de suceder lo cambiaría todo.

-No quiero- contestó Emily acurrucándose contra él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos- en realidad hemos dormido tan poco y no quiero salir de la cama... por eso cerré las cortinas y todo, para poder quedarnos en la cama sin importar la hora-

-No estoy seguro si...- empezó a replicar él tratando de pensar cual era su argumento real, pero Emily aprovecho su leve titubeo para besarlo profundamente y hacer que olvidara toda la idea en general... en realidad el también quería quedarse ahí

-Te propongo algo, Aarón- dijo ella volviendo a acomodarse junto a Hotch, respirando contra su cuello y haciéndolo sonreír

-Soy todo oídos- contestó él abrazándola con fuerza

-Dormimos dos o tres horas más y luego... si despiertas más descansaditos, con energías, podemos repetir lo de anoche- dijo sonriendo, Hotch podía sentirla sonreír contra su cuello y a su vez sonrió y la apretó aún más contra él- y ya por la tarde entonces terminamos nuestra noche privada, comemos, conversamos y nos enfrentamos al mundo real... ¿qué dices?-

-Pues... hay algunas cosas que me gustan más de tu propuesta- dijo al tiempo que recorría el cuerpo de Emily con su mano

-Que ansioso- rió ella al sentirlo- pero me temo que tendrás esperarme un par de horas porque quiero dormir-

-De acuerdo... –se rindió Hotch al sentirla cansada- pero en unas horas volverás a pertenecerme sólo a mi-

Le encantaba que Emily estuviera con él, su aroma, su sabor, la tersura de su piel, la sutileza de sus labios, su fuerza interna, el modo en que lo besa, el modo en el que susurraba su nombre mientras le hacia el amor, pero aún más le gustaba que ella no se fuera.

-Prometido- le susurró Emily haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla antes de cerrar los ojos.


End file.
